


Talk To Me Like Only I Matter

by simplegift96



Series: Take Me Somewhere Only We Know [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, alternative universe, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegift96/pseuds/simplegift96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Laura wishes that she and Carmilla don't live so far away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me Like Only I Matter

**Author's Note:**

> So. Okay. This was meant to be fluffy but then it got dark real fast. Oops?  
> I might write more in this verse soon because I honestly have ideas for this, but knowing my writing motivation... Well. *fingers crossed* is all I could say for now.  
> Loosely inspired by Fool's Gold.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of domestic violence.

_Ding!_

_You have one new message._

**LoisLane:** Hey Carm, are you there?

**LoisLane:** Remember about those Nikon D5200 camera that I was talking about last week?

**LoisLane:** We-ell…. I just got them! These bad boys have 16GB memory card, not to mention an image sensor with a resolution of 24.1 megapixels!

**LoisLane:** Carm, I am absolutely in love.

**LoisLane:** Hey, Carm? Are you there?

**LoisLane:** Am I disturbing you?

**LoisLane:** It says you’re online here. Could that just be my messenger spazzing out?

**LoisLane:** Carm…? Are you sleeping?

**LoisLane:** Should I just –

_Panther89 is typing…_

**Panther89:** You are giving my laptop a seizure.

**LoisLane:** Uh, oops? Sorry about that! I just got these new lenses and I was just really excited to tell you.

**Panther89:** I noticed.

_LoisLane is typing…_

**LoisLane:** So, uh, how are you? How’s your day been?

**Panther89:** As good as a day could get. Mother was feeling particularly critical today. I suppose it was a good thing that Mattie is out of town for a few weeks.

**LoisLane:** She didn’t… Did she hurt you?

_Panther89 is typing…_

**Panther89:** No, she didn’t.

**LoisLane:** Carm, please. I need to know that you’re alright.

**Panther89:** I’m fine, Cupcake. Don’t worry about me. You know my Mother; she just have her moments.

**LoisLane:** That’s the problem. I know your Mom, and I know what she’s capable of.

**Panther89:** I can handle myself just fine, Sweetheart.

**LoisLane:** I know you can. Carm… I’m just worried about you, okay? You know you’re welcome here anytime. Even if you are an ocean away, I will hop on a plane as fast as possible to come get you.

_Panther89 is typing…_

**Panther89:** I know.

**LoisLane:** Good, that’s good. I was just making sure that you know about it. I mean, it never hurts to double check things, right?

**Panther89:** Laura –

**LoisLane:** And I mean, won’t it be the absolute worst if you hadn’t double checked and there was some sort of misunderstanding and –

**Panther89:** Laura.

**LoisLane:** I’m totally rambling again, aren’t I? Sorry, sorry. You know how I get.

**Panther89:** I know, that’s what makes you so cute.

**LoisLane:** Hey, I can hear you smirking over there!

_Panther89 is typing…_

**Panther89:** Laura, listen, I have to go. Mother will be upstairs soon.

**LoisLane:** What? But it’s barely 10!

**Panther89:** I’ll message you soon. Goodnight, Laura.

**LoisLane:** Carm, wait! I –

_Panther89 has signed off._

**LoisLane:** I miss you.

**LoisLane:** Goodnight, Carm.

_LoisLane has signed off._


End file.
